Koi
Koi 'is a manx she-cat with a stump for a tail, dark calico pelt, tufts on ears and gloomy blue eyes. Description 'Appearance Koi appears to seem large and muscular when encountered. In the light, her fur reflects her wiry image. Her paws are small, but her legs are long. Koi's fur is thick, and appears to have long fur on her tail. The tufts on her ears represent her pure-bred kittypet origins. 'Character' Koi is a loud, aggressive, defensive, snappy, suspicious cat. When encountered with aggression, Koi will seize the chance to show domination. Koi likes to fight, and will always look forward to a scratch or two. When she is with her friends or kin, Koi is an outgoing, helpful, loud cat. She may appear small, but her attitude is the largest thing you'll ever come across. 'Skills' Born as a kittypet, Koi enherited traits from her kittypet ancestors. She depends on her food source to keep her alive, which in this case is her Abandoned Shack home. Being a pure-bred, Koi likes to take care of her pelt and health. Koi can leap large distances, and can stretch very far. She is quick on her feet when it comes to hunting and fighting. Losing the advantage of her tail, Koi focuses on using upper body strength when battling. Life 'History' Koi was born in a Twoleg den. Koi was born along Jutt, to Marlus and Whisp. Whisp, the mother, had a deep connection to Jutt, since he was the biggest of the litter. Koi was jealous at times, but felt a bond with her brother. Marlus didn't spend much time with the kits, because he was a traveler and roamed across Twoleg Place. Whisp soon died after a disease, and Marlus dissappeared. Koi grew along with Jutt, with her Twolegs. After many moons, the twolegs moved away with Jutt, abandoning Koi in an old shack. Koi now spends her days in that shack, with plenty of mice as a food source. She likes visiting the forest from time to time, and has an interest in the forest cats that reside there. Koi keeps a close eyes on the Loners & Rogues camp. 'Roleplay' "Oh, alright then.... I have someone with me... Dovepelt, come here." Koi stepped aside, allowing a white tabby to pad into view. The white tabby's ears were flattened against her head, and her belly was swollen. Koi smiled, a small purr rising from her throat. "This is Dovepelt, she is expecting kits. But don't worry, I will hunt for her." She comfortedly placed a paw on Dovepelt's shoulder, casting a nervous glance towards the fainted cat. Pedigree Coming Soon Relationships Marlus ''' Koi never really knew Marlus, her father. Marlus was an outdoors cat, and always roamed through out Twoleg Place. Whisp and Marlus were very far apart. '''Whisp Whisp was Koi's and Jutt's mother. She had a very strong bond with her kits, but soon passed away due to a gene disease. Jutt Jutt was Koi's brother and close partner. After her mother's decease, Koi continued to live with Jutt. The two grew really close and looked out for each other. But for some unknown reason, Jutt moved away with his Twolegs, leaving Koi behind in an old shack.'' '' Cory Back when Koi and Jutt lived in their Twoleg Den, Koi often went into her Twoleg Garden and met up with a tom named Cory. Cory was a trouble making tom, with a love for Koi. The pair often hung out with each other, playing, and hunting. Koi and Cory padded out onto the Thunderpath, without complete notice, a monster hit Cory. Cory bled to death, Koi was devastated and was in a deep depression for moons. Dovepelt Dovepelt is Koi's close friend. Koi met Dovepelt when she was on a hunt in the forest. The two became really close friends, and would visit each other daily. Dovepelt became mates with Jutt and is expecting kits. Images Life Image Other Koi.png Category:Characters Category:Cats Owned by Ripple Category:Living Category:She-cat Category:Rogue Category:Loner